


You read comics?

by shadowdorothy



Category: The Big O
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdorothy/pseuds/shadowdorothy
Summary: Roger gets to relive a little of his past when Dorothy brings him a strange box.
Kudos: 5





	You read comics?

He was grabbing a book off the shelf in his study when he heard a monotone voice call to him from the door behind him. "Roger what are these books for?"

He turned around to see the young pale red-headed gynoid known as R. Dorothy standing there with a large box in her hands.

"What books are you talking about Dorothy?" He raised an eyebrow at her odd question. The box she was holding was dusty, and smelled musty to boot. "Where did you find that box?"

"A corner in the store-room. It has a lot of thin books in plastic covers inside. Norman said you would want them." Dorothy walked closer and put the box on his desk.

Roger shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his desk to take a look. Inside the box was something he had not seen in a long time.

"My comic books! I'd forgotten I still had them in storage." He sounded like a giddy five-year old to Dorothy, but she chose not to say that.

"Comic books?" Dorothy looked at the contents in the box more closely. Indeed, these where comic book, and most of them looked rather worn out. Most had men and women dressed in strange costumes on them, like those super hero serials she saw at the market.

"Yeah. I loved reading these as a kid. I used to spend what little allowance I had on them and read them over and over." He pulled out one that had 'Batman' written on the cover. "This one was my favorite. I loved reading Batman as a kid."

"What was Batman like?" Dorothy found Roger's happy attitude to be an interesting change, considering he had been in a bad mood all day.

"He was a millionaire philanthropist name Bruce Wayne who lost his parents to a violent crime at a young age and then devoted his life to stopping evil doers. He created the persona of Batman and went around the fictional Gotham city stopping evil villains and petty crocks."

Dorothy picked up a Batman comic from the box and flipped through it. After a short period of time Dorothy looked up at Roger and said, "He kind of looks like you."

"More like I look like him. I cultivated my appearance and mannerisms to resemble him when I got older." Roger admitted sheepishly.

"So if you hadn't read Batman as a child would you still be a millionaire philanthropist?" Dorothy seemed curious all of a sudden.

"I guess." Roger said. 'Where is she going with this?'

"Would you still treat women as kindly as you do?" Dorothy's curiosity was evident.

"Probably not. I learned how to properly treat a woman after reading those books as a child." 'Why did she ask that?' Roger was uneasy about where this was going.

After a pause Dorothy said. "Well I'm glad you didn't model your behavior after Tony Stark."

With that Dorothy turned and left, leaving a rather stunned and speechless Roger staring at her retreating form.

**Author's Note:**

> There, now you know why Roger looks like Bruce Wayne. Also I guess Dorothy was exposed to Ironman at one point.


End file.
